Family Friendship and Love
by NinjaGirl2009101
Summary: This isnt a pairing between Touya and Hiei. This is a pairing between them and my characters. Karol: A wolf demon who runs away from royal life to find her true home. Niiro: Half dragon demon half human girl who sets out to find the love she never had
1. The Past

**Chapter 1: The Past**

(_Karol's POV_)

I was born into a royal wolf family from the North Side of our part of the Demon Plane. Hmph, and it was all a girl could possibly want, or so I thought. There were so many rules that I had to follow, so many family codes to learn; basically it was one slip up and you end up in the slammer, that is if you were a butler or anyone who doesnt have royal blood. For me, harsh lecture from my mom the Queen.  
I had to always be on time, always had to wear what is appropriate, do this at this time, do that at that time, it was _so_stressful. At the age of 14, I just about had enough of royal life. So, in the dark of night I ran away with my companion Isabel. She was the only friend I had in that time. For about a year I lived in the wilderness with Isabel, and it was pretty hard. I mean, I never knew living on your own can be so tough. I had to hunt with Isabel for food and water, and when it rained or when it was freezing cold, we had to find a sutible cave to stay in, one without hungry bears and other demons who are bloodthirsty.  
But then, one dark night Isabel and I were surrounded by a group of lowlife demons who wanted to do us harm. It seemed like all hope was lost because I was pinned to the ground and Isabel was being kicked at. Then a group of guys came and saved my life. They had robes and a mask on so I couldnt tell who they were at first. But once I saw how skilled they were, I knew just then that they were the Shinobi I have heard so many tales about. Isabel and I were safe, and the Shinobi must have recognized that I was a wolf demon, but not a royal wolf demon, and asked what I was doing out such a place. I explained the situation, but did not tell them I ran away from royalty, instead I told them I just ran away from an awful life. One of them looked like he understood me, as well as another who had an Irish accent and he talked fast sometimes.  
The Shinobi took me in, and I became one of them, fighting to protect others and fufill the laws of the Spirit Plane. To be honest, heh Im glad they found me; I would have been screwed if it werent for them. Isabel and I will always be grateful to them for taking us in, but for now, I had to train for the Dark Tournament. Our leader Risho wants the island that its being held at as our own. For light. I really can understand why they want the light. Duh, we are covered in robes and never expose ourselves.  
Ive only been in a Shinobi for about a year, but Risho keeps saying Im the strongest in the group. I guess I got stronger over the year but I did not think I had gotten _that_ strong in one year.  
If you wanna know first hand how my life was, I'll explain it to you; but you are in for a loong story. Heehee, I'll try to be detailed about it but I also will try not to waist your time.

(age 14, April 15th)  
The butler, as usual came into my room. "Your Highness, you are expected down in the Dining Hall in an hour." he stated plainly. I just nodded. 'Ive got to get out of here, I cannot take this!' I thought to myself. After dinner, I went up to my room and packed up secretly with Isabel (Whom was a juvinial aged wolf at the time) and as soon as everyone was alseep, I climbed out my window, snuck past the gate guards, and ran into the deep wilderness with Isabel.  
A few months later, I look absolutely NOTHING like a princess. Instead I am dressed in a casual outfit, you know, a short sleeve shirt and some sweatpants with sandals. My hair was down, and it got pretty long, down to my tail to be exact. Isabel had grown alot; she stood up to my waist and hunted for our food, showed me the best places to sleep, and the best places to get water. It was about to be winter, so Isabel and I were searching for animal skins to keep warm. We found some fox furs, lynx furs, and even bear furs in the forest. As soon as we found a cave, we stayed in there with the food, water, and furs that we got and stayed there for a while, which would be a bad idea pretty soon.  
No no, there wasnt anything in the cave, but there WAS something coming our way. More like somethings or someones. It sounded like a group of people at first, but when I took in their scent from afar, I realized that they were a group of low life demons. And the worst part is, I did not know ANYTHING about combat at the time, so I mostly relied on Isabel to protect me. But she was not enough.

"Ack! ISABEL!! Let go you creeps!" I screamed as the demons kicked as Isabel as if she were nothing but dirt, while other demons held me back with such strength.  
"Not a chance missy, you invaded our territory. Now you die!" one of the demons growled as he held me back with a knife up to my throat.  
I screamed and struggled to get free, but even I knew I would not get away; the demons were far stronger than I was.  
Suddenly, I heard a swish and the next thing I know, I see the demon who held me back lying on the ground....bleeding to death.  
I jolted back behind a masked man about my height with this blade of ice over his arm; the blade was slightly covered in blood so I knew this was the guy who had saved my life. Then four other masked guys came, one with extrodinary wind powers, another with such strength he could through a great whale thousands of miles away, another with this paint, which seemed to have some mysterious power to it, and the other standing there, as if he were their leader.  
"What are you doing in this place, and what are you doing to this young girl?" The leader asked the remaining demons, who were filled with fright.  
"Oh uh...N-Nothing...Oh God, these guys are the Shinobi of this land!" one of the demons exlaimed.  
"That's right," said the masked guy infront of me. "We see the likes of you doing anyone else harm, we wont be so kind as to let you live."  
Even I was surprised; I didnt know these guys were the Shinobi. I mean, I have heard of them but I didnt know they were real. And I didnt know them personaly so why would they go through the trouble as to save me? I would ask them, but for now I am grateful that they saved my life as well as Isabel's.  
With great fear, the remaining demons scattered off and the masked guy floating in the air floated towards me.  
"You alright there?" he asked as he landed on his feet.  
I nodded slightly, scared to speak to them; I saw what powers they had, and if I said somethin wrong they'd kill me.  
"It's alright, there is no need to be afraid of us." The one with the sword said with such gentleness; it reassured me almost right away.  
"You saved our lives, thankyou." I replied as the other three came over. Isabel barked in relief and stood at my side.  
"So you're a wolf demon aint ya?" asked the leader of the group.  
"...Yes, I am." I answered almost quiestly.  
"You know it's dangerous in these parts..Why didnt you fight back?" he asked.  
I stood there silently for a moment, then said, "I do not know any combat...I never got the chance to learn it when I was younger."  
They werent exactly stunned, nor did they laugh. Instead they understood, for the one that was floating in the air asked, "Why dont you stick with us, be a Shinobi? I think it'd be great. Wolf demons are said to be powerful in combat, and yet you dont know how to fight, we can show ya and enter the Dark Tournament."  
The others nodded in agreement, well most anyway. The tallest of the group did nothing, it seemed as if he were glaring down at me but I couldnt tell.  
"Ok, I guess Isabel and I can do that." I answered eventually.  
"Excellent, Im Risho the leader of the Shinobi, that there is Jin, Gama, Touya, and Bakken." he introduced as he pointed out each member of the team.  
I nodded and said, "Im Karol, this here is Isabel my companion." I patted Isabel after I had said that and she howled, making the others chuckle a bit.  
"Well then, lets get ya a mask and get to training." Risho said as he walked on with the others; I followed them with Isabel and knew that I would be safe with these guys.

(_Niiro's POV_)

Hello, my name is Niiro Unabara. I am a hybrid, if you dont know what that is, then I'll tell you. Its a half human half demon; in this case Im half human and half dragon demon. I am 16 years old in human years, but probably about twenty or thirty years older in demon years. My past was all but sunshine and lollipops; Im not explaining it, but I will give you sort of a flashback so you can view it yourself.

(7_ years ago_)  
I was walking home from a walk in the park, I had a cherry blossom in my hair and didnt plan to take it out. As I got home, I noticed my mother and father arguing. My mother's name is Cera and my father's name is Rinko. He is the full dragon demon and my mother is the human. They lived together for atleast 9 years, I was born after two years of marriage, but anyways. I listened in on their words and I knew right away; they were arguing about me.  
"Cera! Do you not realize what Niiro is?!" my father shouted. Then he noticed me listening in and held a knife. My mother immediatly stood infront of me screaming, "No Rinko! I will NOT let you hurt my daughter!"  
"She is a FREAK! A hybrid demon! The dragon family shall have no such freak in their home!!!" he shouted. My mother knew she would die, and hugged me close and kissed my cheek before whispering, "Get out of here Niiro. Run away as far as you can, I love you baby, ok?" "Y-Yes mom," I answered. At that I ran as fast as I could, listening in to the screamsand shouts of my parents.  
Then suddenly I heard the death scream of my mother and tears formed in my eyes, but I did not stop running. Somehow, a portal wound up beneath my feet once I reached the cherry blossom tree and dropped me in the Human World. I looked around, and noticed many humans stop and stare at me.  
"You must be lost young one," A young woman said as she kneeled my me. I nodded and told her what happened in tears.  
"Shh, dont cry." she reassured wiping away my tears. "You can live in the orphanage for now, ok?"

I nodded again and lived their till I was 15; at the age of 15, children who were not adopted were sent on their own to see if they could fend for themselves. I was one of the many kids who were not adopted and lived in the streets.  
I managed to survive for a year, but one day on a Friday the 13th, I met Team Urameshi, well their helper Botan anyways.  
"Are you Niiro Unabara?" she asked. I nodded and said, "Yes, I am...I...Are you a Spirit Guide or something?"  
She giggled and replied, "No, but I am the pilot of the River Styx, Botan is my name and Im called the Grim Reaper in this world. Ring a bell?"  
I stared oddly for a moment and then said, "Take me away then, kill me and let me go to hell."  
She laughed again and said this: "Im not here for that. Im actually here to take you to the Spirit World to talk to Lord Koenma, he says that you've been living here without his permission, am I right?"  
"Yea, b-but I didnt mean to come here, when I was running away from my home and...My father....A portal dropped below when I reached a sakura tree." I explained. Then I told her what had happened, but made her promise that she would not tell a soul this except for Koenma.  
"Ok, well lets hope Koenma understands this." She said before grabbing my wrist, pulling me up to her oar and floating to the Spirit World.  
There I saw Koenma, the son of King Enma. I didnt expect him to look like a toddler, but I didnt say a word about it.  
"Koenma sir, Yusuke, I brought over the girl you asked me to bring." Botan said bowing her head.  
"This the girl Koenma?" A boy in green asked. I suspected he was Yusuke, because I had heard so much about him.  
"Yes, she is. Niiro Unabara, can you tell me why you were living in the Human World when you are a hybrid demon?" he asked.  
I tilted my head down and nodded. "Yes sir. I can...." I said. I told him how I wound up in the place but did not tell him about my father.  
"Hmm, I see. Well how bout this? Instead of going to jail you can work as a Spirit Detective." he said.  
"Ok sir, but...." I trailed off.  
"But what?" Koenma asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"May I, make a deal with you?" I asked. "Of course, what is it?" Koenma replied.  
I asked him for the team to protect me from a certain person, but again did not tell him it was my father.  
"Alright then, in return of you working with the Spirit Detective team, they will keep you from harm by this person." Koenma stated.  
"Thankyou sir," I said with relief. "Now then, here are your teammates; Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." Koenma pointed out the four boys in the room. I nodded and bowed my head in respect. "Thankyou again sir," I said.  
A couple of weeks later, I began training with the team, and to be truthful, I was surprised that I could use such fire power. I eventually learned combat and we were ready to enter a great tournament in a year; The Dark Tournament.


	2. The Dark Tournament Takes Wing

Ch. 2 The Dark Tournament

(_Karol's POV_)  
"Alright then team, you all know that if we win this tournament Hanging Neck Island is our prize. We cannot afford to lose." Risho said pacing back and forth infront of the rest of us. Isabel nodded her head; to be honest, she got along with most of the team except for Bakken, but the only ones who could acutally _understand_ what she was saying were myself, Jin and Touya. "Now then, the next battle is about to begin, we already have lost Gama and Bakken, almost lost Touya, and Jin, Karol and myself are the last few standing. Lets not lose to this mockery of a team!" he exclaimed. Jin and I nodded and I turned my head over to see Touya still wounded from his battle against the unconsious Kurama. I had been trying to heal his would in the short time I had before my match began, and was able to bring him back around, but his wound is still there _Perhaps I can finish healing him once I finish this battle, that is if Im not killed before I can do so.._ I thought to myself as I saw him glance up at me. I turned back to the arena as the fox announcer Koto called out, "Will the next two fighters please approach the ring??"  
I watched as a short, marroon haired girl stepped forward.  
"I wont lose to that bitch." I said to myself as I stepped forward with Isabel.

(_Niiro's POV_)  
I noticed a wolf demon walk up to the arena shortly after myself. As I watched her and her wolf companion I thought to myself,  
_I will not lose to this girl. Kurama is unconsious, Hiei is trapped as well as Genkai, Kuwabara is still beat up from his match, and Yusuke is slightly weak. I cannot afford to let down the guys. I have to win....For the sake of my teammates!_

(_Third Person Point of View_)  
Karol and Niiro stood face to face with eachother, shooting eachother death glares.  
"I wont lose." they both said to the other.  
"Alright people, by the rules, I consider that it is Karol versus Niiro." Koto called. Most of the demons were shocked that the two female fighters were going head to head with eachother, and none supported Yusuke's team except for Keiko and Shizuru, so most cheered for Karol to kill Niiro.  
"BEGIN!" Koto shouted.  
Almost immediatly, both girls took a step back. Niiro pulled out the sword she had been using during her training sessions, and Karol pulled out her boomerang, which had extended blades. A few seconds later, both girls ran at eachother and the sounds of clashing and skimming were heard.  
Jin and Touya watched as their teammate fought long and hard, putting alot of her strength into her swipes. Yusuke and Hiei watched Niiro put her strength to her sword as well.  
"Wow people, both these girls really have it in. Both are determined to hit the other!" Koto exclaimed, as she was surprised at this.

After almost twenty minutes of slashing at eachother, both girls stepped back, panting heavily to regain their breath.  
"Heh, I admit Niiro, you are rather agile. But it wont be enough to beat me." Karol said smirking.  
"Hah, right back at you Karol." Niiro replied, smirking as well.  
"Its as if.....They knew eachother." Jin murmured to himself. Touya stayed quiet, but he was wondering this too.  
Hiei and Yusuke both were asking themselves questions mentally about Niiro's determination towards Karol.  
Both girls charged again, this time, leaving gashes in eachother's wastes as the stood on their opposite sides.  
"Hmph, not bad Niiro. But Im afraid that you wont beat me by just swinging that sword at me." Karol taunted. At that Niiro growled.  
"Im sick and tired of that torture Karol! I'll show you!" Niiro exclaimed angrily as she took the sword to her hair and cut it so that it is now a bit shorter than shoulder length. Her teammates were surprised at her action, but Karol just smirked.  
"Hah, you think that will help you win Niiro?" she asked in a rather insulting way. _Oh no, Niiro lost her mind.. _Yusuke thought.  
"That...Is...IT!!" Niiro screamed as she threw her hair at Karol. "Ive had it with you and your cocky attitude!! Time I put you out of your misery!!"  
Karol gasped as she saw the ruby on Niiro's choker glow bright.  
_What is this pressure??? _Karol thought._ This...T-This cant be happening. No human could release all that energy...Or...Or is SHE EVEN HUMAN AT ALL!?  
_Niiro's form brightened up, and began to change into a fierce dragon. "Oh my God people!" Koto exclaimed. "Niiro is not human. S-She is a hybrid dragon demon!!"  
"So that explains her fire abilities." Hiei said as he watches Niiro change forms.  
Soon, Niiro had transformed into a great dragon and growled at Karol.  
Karol just laughed under her breath. "Fine then...Niiro, I'll play along. After all..You are not the _only _one who can change forms." She said as she stomped her foot on the ground. Karol reached her arms up towards the air, then crossed her wrists. A mist appeared and Isabel howled.  
_What? Karol is changing forms as well?_ Touya thought. _Ive been training with her recently..But I never knew she and Isabel could do this!  
_Pretty soon, Karol and Isabel were one; A two headed black wolf with venomous fangs and a razor sharp tail.  
The two girls, now in their forms charged at eachother and everyone watched silently as the girls bit at eachother, growled, and scratched eachothers faces.  
It seemed as if it went on for hours, but all the pounding ceased when Karol and Isabel changed back without them even doing so for themselves.  
"W-What happened?" Jin asked confused. "Neither can hold that tranformation for much longer; it drains their spirit energy too much." Touya explained.  
Niiro also changed back, beat up and weak from lack of spirit and demonic energy. Karol was also beat up and weak, and she extended her nails into sharp wolf claws. Niiro pulled out her sword, which had broken a bit during their first pounding.  
_This is where the battle will come to a killer end...Both should be proud. _Genkai thought as she watched the two glare at eachother.  
"This is it...." both said as they prepared their weapons. ".........The bitter end. And IM gonna WIN!"  
The two charged head on. "This ends....RIGHT NOW!" both screamed at eachother. With their last ounce of energy, the two lashed their weapons into eachother's stomach, sending eachother back. Everyone watched in shock as the two skidded on their sides harshly. Koto watched in silence as the two tried to get up.  
But both, ended up fainting at the same time.  
Touya, Jin, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan watched in horror as their teammates passed out.  
"Uh....." Koto murmured as she walked over and inspected the two. There was no need for a ten count; it was obvious to her that the two would not wake anytime soon.  
"People, by double knockout....Neither fighter wins this match!" Koto announced. Everyone gasped at this, and soon, Hiei and Genkai were free. Yusuke and Jin ran to pick up their unconsious teammates and rushed back to their sides. "Karol! Isabel!" Jin and Touya exlaimed as the saw their teammate lay against the wall. "Hush, she and Isabel fought well...Both she and Niiro should be proud of themselves." Risho said calmly. _Although I think differently...Peh, Karol is a sorry excuse of a Shinobi, one who let her determination get the better of her and cause such a ending.._Risho thought to himself and he smirked, knowing that soon Jin would be up and then himself.  
Hiei glanced over at Niiro in concern. _You fought well Niiro, Im proud of you.._he thought as his eyes softened, then he turned back to the arena.

Soon Yusuke and Jin's match was over, and Risho smirked. _Hehe, this match is as good as mine...Once my plan takes wing.._he thought as he chuckled under his breath. After much debate, the Commitee decided that Yusuke could not battle Risho (for those who dont know, this was how Risho planned it) and if they could not find a legal fighter, they would have to forfit. Touya noticed this being part of Risho's plan and forced himself up, walking over to Risho with one arm over his wound. "This will dishonor Gama's death Risho. He gave his life willfully to win." he tried to console Risho. Karol had already woken up and healed herself during Jin and Yusuke's fight, and watched as her friend and teammate tried to confront their own leader. "Save your crap for romantic novels Touya." Risho said. As Touya went to backtalk him, Risho turned viciously towards Touya. Half his arm was covered in clay and he prepared to hit Touya back.  
"Stop!" Karol said, standing defensivly in between the two. Risho growled at this. "Hmph, you are becoming soft as well Karol. Cant say that Im surprised." Karol glared up at him as Isabel nudged Touya back out of the ring. "You son of a bitch..." Karol growled. "I bet you only made this plan because you saw what Urameshi can _do_! A disgrace to all Shinobi is what you are Risho, a mere coward!" Touya was quite shocked that she actually boasted up at Risho. Risho deepened his glare down at Karol. "Burn in hell, Risho." Karol hissed. At that, Risho made small but sharp spikes on the clay over his arm and smacked her out of the ring...Hard; for she went flying out of the ring.  
Luckily Touya was healed enough to run and catch her before she fell to the ground; the blow caused Karol to cough up a bit of blood and go unconsious. Isabel whimpered and rushed over to Karol, and saw a bit of blood trickled down her lip. "Karol..." Touya said to himself as he looked down at his unconsious teammate. He turned and shot a death glare at Risho, who turned around to Koto. _You were brave to do such a thing Karol..._he thought as he wiped the blood off of her lip with his thumb. _Thankyou..._  
Jin had woke up, and he helped Touya find a safer place to sit and watch the battle. "Man I still cant believe Karol stood up to Risho like you said she did." Jin said as he sat next to Touya, who had sat on the steps in the stadium, whith Karol against him. "...Neither can I Jin." Touya admitted. Jin noticed the sad look in Touya's eyes as he turned back and looked down at Karol. "Touya, it wasnt your fault lad. She wanted to protect you from Risho, like a nobel friend should." Jin said as he placed a hand on Touya's shoulder. Touya nodded and replied sadly, "I know Jin, but I cant help but feel guilty...If I hadnt tried to confront Risho, then...This wouldnt have happened." Jin's eyes widened slightly, and thought,_ Wow, Touya must have it in for her pretty deep for him to say such things. I mean, yeah he would feel guilty about these kind of things, but to say why and what would happen if he didnt cause the whole mess...I'd say he likes her, and wouldnt want her to suffer from his actions.  
_"Finally came around Niiro?" Botan asked as she noticed Niiro opening her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Niiro replied. Hiei noticed this and turned his head to face Niiro. "You were almost killed Niiro..." he began harshly. Niiro nodded and looked down. "But....Im proud of you, your training really paid off today." Hiei finished smiling at her. Niiro gasped quietly to herself and turned back to Hiei. _I never expected a compliment like that from Hiei...Moreover a comment at all..._ Niiro thought as she nodded at him and smiled back. "...Thankyou Hiei." she said smiling again at him. Hiei nodded and turned back to the arena as Kuwabara took on Risho. _Strange, I dont make comments like that....Hn, I wonder what makes her so different from the rest.._ Hiei thought to himself. Niiro noticed the facial expression of Hiei and smiled, which caused him to go slightly pink, but it goes before anyone else could notice. _Heh, Hiei must have it in for me..._ Niiro thought as she sighed to herself, in a day dreaming way.


	3. After the Tournament

**Chapter 1: The Past**

(_Karol's POV_)

I was born into a royal wolf family from the North Side of our part of the Demon Plane. Hmph, and it was all a girl could possibly want, or so I thought. There were so many rules that I had to follow, so many family codes to learn; basically it was one slip up and you end up in the slammer, that is if you were a butler or anyone who doesnt have royal blood. For me, harsh lecture from my mom the Queen.  
I had to always be on time, always had to wear what is appropriate, do this at this time, do that at that time, it was _so _stressful. At the age of 14, I just about had enough of royal life. So, in the dark of night I ran away with my companion Isabel. She was the only friend I had in that time. For about a year I lived in the wilderness with Isabel, and it was pretty hard. I mean, I never knew living on your own can be so tough. I had to hunt with Isabel for food and water, and when it rained or when it was freezing cold, we had to find a sutible cave to stay in, one without hungry bears and other demons who are bloodthirsty.  
But then, one dark night Isabel and I were surrounded by a group of lowlife demons who wanted to do us harm. It seemed like all hope was lost because I was pinned to the ground and Isabel was being kicked at. Then a group of guys came and saved my life. They had robes and a mask on so I couldnt tell who they were at first. But once I saw how skilled they were, I knew just then that they were the Shinobi I have heard so many tales about. Isabel and I were safe, and the Shinobi must have recognized that I was a wolf demon, but not a royal wolf demon, and asked what I was doing out such a place. I explained the situation, but did not tell them I ran away from royalty, instead I told them I just ran away from an awful life. One of them looked like he understood me, as well as another who had an Irish accent and he talked fast sometimes.  
The Shinobi took me in, and I became one of them, fighting to protect others and fufill the laws of the Spirit Plane. To be honest, heh Im glad they found me; I would have been screwed if it werent for them. Isabel and I will always be grateful to them for taking us in, but for now, I had to train for the Dark Tournament. Our leader Risho wants the island that its being held at as our own. For light. I really can understand why they want the light. Duh, we are covered in robes and never expose ourselves.  
Ive only been in a Shinobi for about a year, but Risho keeps saying Im the strongest in the group. I guess I got stronger over the year but I did not think I had gotten _that_ strong in one year.  
If you wanna know first hand how my life was, I'll explain it to you; but you are in for a loong story. Heehee, I'll try to be detailed about it but I also will try not to waist your time.

(age 14, April 15th)  
The butler, as usual came into my room. "Your Highness, you are expected down in the Dining Hall in an hour." he stated plainly. I just nodded. 'Ive got to get out of here, I cannot take this!' I thought to myself. After dinner, I went up to my room and packed up secretly with Isabel (Whom was a juvinial aged wolf at the time) and as soon as everyone was alseep, I climbed out my window, snuck past the gate guards, and ran into the deep wilderness with Isabel.  
A few months later, I look absolutely NOTHING like a princess. Instead I am dressed in a casual outfit, you know, a short sleeve shirt and some sweatpants with sandals. My hair was down, and it got pretty long, down to my tail to be exact. Isabel had grown alot; she stood up to my waist and hunted for our food, showed me the best places to sleep, and the best places to get water. It was about to be winter, so Isabel and I were searching for animal skins to keep warm. We found some fox furs, lynx furs, and even bear furs in the forest. As soon as we found a cave, we stayed in there with the food, water, and furs that we got and stayed there for a while, which would be a bad idea pretty soon.  
No no, there wasnt anything in the cave, but there WAS something coming our way. More like somethings or someones. It sounded like a group of people at first, but when I took in their scent from afar, I realized that they were a group of low life demons. And the worst part is, I did not know ANYTHING about combat at the time, so I mostly relied on Isabel to protect me. But she was not enough.

"Ack! ISABEL!! Let go you creeps!" I screamed as the demons kicked as Isabel as if she were nothing but dirt, while other demons held me back with such strength.  
"Not a chance missy, you invaded our territory. Now you die!" one of the demons growled as he held me back with a knife up to my throat.  
I screamed and struggled to get free, but even I knew I would not get away; the demons were far stronger than I was.  
Suddenly, I heard a swish and the next thing I know, I see the demon who held me back lying on the ground....bleeding to death.  
I jolted back behind a masked man about my height with this blade of ice over his arm; the blade was slightly covered in blood so I knew this was the guy who had saved my life. Then four other masked guys came, one with extrodinary wind powers, another with such strength he could through a great whale thousands of miles away, another with this paint, which seemed to have some mysterious power to it, and the other standing there, as if he were their leader.  
"What are you doing in this place, and what are you doing to this young girl?" The leader asked the remaining demons, who were filled with fright.  
"Oh uh...N-Nothing...Oh God, these guys are the Shinobi of this land!" one of the demons exlaimed.  
"That's right," said the masked guy infront of me. "We see the likes of you doing anyone else harm, we wont be so kind as to let you live."  
Even I was surprised; I didnt know these guys were the Shinobi. I mean, I have heard of them but I didnt know they were real. And I didnt know them personaly so why would they go through the trouble as to save me? I would ask them, but for now I am grateful that they saved my life as well as Isabel's.  
With great fear, the remaining demons scattered off and the masked guy floating in the air floated towards me.  
"You alright there?" he asked as he landed on his feet.  
I nodded slightly, scared to speak to them; I saw what powers they had, and if I said somethin wrong they'd kill me.  
"It's alright, there is no need to be afraid of us." The one with the sword said with such gentleness; it reassured me almost right away.  
"You saved our lives, thankyou." I replied as the other three came over. Isabel barked in relief and stood at my side.  
"So you're a wolf demon aint ya?" asked the leader of the group.  
"...Yes, I am." I answered almost quiestly.  
"You know it's dangerous in these parts..Why didnt you fight back?" he asked.  
I stood there silently for a moment, then said, "I do not know any combat...I never got the chance to learn it when I was younger."  
They werent exactly stunned, nor did they laugh. Instead they understood, for the one that was floating in the air asked, "Why dont you stick with us, be a Shinobi? I think it'd be great. Wolf demons are said to be powerful in combat, and yet you dont know how to fight, we can show ya and enter the Dark Tournament."  
The others nodded in agreement, well most anyway. The tallest of the group did nothing, it seemed as if he were glaring down at me but I couldnt tell.  
"Ok, I guess Isabel and I can do that." I answered eventually.  
"Excellent, Im Risho the leader of the Shinobi, that there is Jin, Gama, Touya, and Bakken." he introduced as he pointed out each member of the team.  
I nodded and said, "Im Karol, this here is Isabel my companion." I patted Isabel after I had said that and she howled, making the others chuckle a bit.  
"Well then, lets get ya a mask and get to training." Risho said as he walked on with the others; I followed them with Isabel and knew that I would be safe with these guys.

(_Niiro's POV_)

Hello, my name is Niiro Unabara. I am a hybrid, if you dont know what that is, then I'll tell you. Its a half human half demon; in this case Im half human and half dragon demon. I am 16 years old in human years, but probably about twenty or thirty years older in demon years. My past was all but sunshine and lollipops; Im not explaining it, but I will give you sort of a flashback so you can view it yourself.

(7_ years ago_)  
I was walking home from a walk in the park, I had a cherry blossom in my hair and didnt plan to take it out. As I got home, I noticed my mother and father arguing. My mother's name is Cera and my father's name is Rinko. He is the full dragon demon and my mother is the human. They lived together for atleast 9 years, I was born after two years of marriage, but anyways. I listened in on their words and I knew right away; they were arguing about me.  
"Cera! Do you not realize what Niiro is?!" my father shouted. Then he noticed me listening in and held a knife. My mother immediatly stood infront of me screaming, "No Rinko! I will NOT let you hurt my daughter!"  
"She is a FREAK! A hybrid demon! The dragon family shall have no such freak in their home!!!" he shouted. My mother knew she would die, and hugged me close and kissed my cheek before whispering, "Get out of here Niiro. Run away as far as you can, I love you baby, ok?" "Y-Yes mom," I answered. At that I ran as fast as I could, listening in to the screamsand shouts of my parents.  
Then suddenly I heard the death scream of my mother and tears formed in my eyes, but I did not stop running. Somehow, a portal wound up beneath my feet once I reached the cherry blossom tree and dropped me in the Human World. I looked around, and noticed many humans stop and stare at me.  
"You must be lost young one," A young woman said as she kneeled my me. I nodded and told her what happened in tears.  
"Shh, dont cry." she reassured wiping away my tears. "You can live in the orphanage for now, ok?"

I nodded again and lived their till I was 15; at the age of 15, children who were not adopted were sent on their own to see if they could fend for themselves. I was one of the many kids who were not adopted and lived in the streets.  
I managed to survive for a year, but one day on a Friday the 13th, I met Team Urameshi, well their helper Botan anyways.  
"Are you Niiro Unabara?" she asked. I nodded and said, "Yes, I am...I...Are you a Spirit Guide or something?"  
She giggled and replied, "No, but I am the pilot of the River Styx, Botan is my name and Im called the Grim Reaper in this world. Ring a bell?"  
I stared oddly for a moment and then said, "Take me away then, kill me and let me go to hell."  
She laughed again and said this: "Im not here for that. Im actually here to take you to the Spirit World to talk to Lord Koenma, he says that you've been living here without his permission, am I right?"  
"Yea, b-but I didnt mean to come here, when I was running away from my home and...My father....A portal dropped below when I reached a sakura tree." I explained. Then I told her what had happened, but made her promise that she would not tell a soul this except for Koenma.  
"Ok, well lets hope Koenma understands this." She said before grabbing my wrist, pulling me up to her oar and floating to the Spirit World.  
There I saw Koenma, the son of King Enma. I didnt expect him to look like a toddler, but I didnt say a word about it.  
"Koenma sir, Yusuke, I brought over the girl you asked me to bring." Botan said bowing her head.  
"This the girl Koenma?" A boy in green asked. I suspected he was Yusuke, because I had heard so much about him.  
"Yes, she is. Niiro Unabara, can you tell me why you were living in the Human World when you are a hybrid demon?" he asked.  
I tilted my head down and nodded. "Yes sir. I can...." I said. I told him how I wound up in the place but did not tell him about my father.  
"Hmm, I see. Well how bout this? Instead of going to jail you can work as a Spirit Detective." he said.  
"Ok sir, but...." I trailed off.  
"But what?" Koenma asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"May I, make a deal with you?" I asked. "Of course, what is it?" Koenma replied.  
I asked him for the team to protect me from a certain person, but again did not tell him it was my father.  
"Alright then, in return of you working with the Spirit Detective team, they will keep you from harm by this person." Koenma stated.  
"Thankyou sir," I said with relief. "Now then, here are your teammates; Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." Koenma pointed out the four boys in the room. I nodded and bowed my head in respect. "Thankyou again sir," I said.  
A couple of weeks later, I began training with the team, and to be truthful, I was surprised that I could use such fire power. I eventually learned combat and we were ready to enter a great tournament in a year; The Dark Tournament.


End file.
